This invention generally relates to collapsible chairs specifically designed to transport people down stairs.
Various types of collapsible chairs are specifically designed to transport people down stairs. For example, one such chair that is very well designed for this purpose is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,338,048. Generally, these chairs are particularly useful for evacuating handicapped people from high rise buildings when the elevators cannot or should not be used. These chairs are also useful in helping elderly or disabled people out of their residences.
One limitation of these chairs is that, heretofore, they have not been especially well suited for carrying people upstairs, which is also an important need. For instance, an elderly or disabled person may be returned home from a hospital and require assistance up the stairs into his or her home.
An object of this invention is to provide a collapsible chair that can readily be used both to transport people upstairs and downstairs.
A further object of the present invention is to provide a collapsible chair, of the type that is well suited for carrying people downstairs, with specially located gripping bars to help people grip the chair and carry the chair upstairs.
Another object of this invention is to provide a well stabilized collapsible chair that is very well suited for transporting people both upstairs and downstairs.
A further object of this invention is to provide an improved locking mechanism with Velcro straps for locking a collapsible chair in an open, erect position.
Another object of the present invention is to provide an improved latching mechanism for holding an upper, collapsible frame of a collapsible chair in various selected positions.
These and other objectives are attained with a collapsible chair for transporting people up and down stairs, comprising a main frame, a seating assembly, and a rail assembly. The seating assembly is provided to form a set for a person, and this assembly is pivotally connected to the main frame for pivotal movement between open and closed positions. The rail assembly is used to support the chair for movement down steps, and this assembly is also pivotally connected to the main frame for pivotal movement between open and closed positions.
In accordance with a first aspect of the invention, the chair is provided with uniquely designed gripping bars that may be used to help carry the chair upstairs. Also, preferably the chair is provided with set of wheels that are uniquely located to help stabilize the chair. Also, in accordance with the invention, an improved locking mechanism is mounted on the chair to help lock the seating assembly and the rail assemblies in their open positions, and a specially designed latching assembly is provided to lock an upper frame of the chair in various positions. With the preferred embodiment of the invention disclosed herein in detail, the chair is provided with a harness system to hold a person in the chair, and this system is especially designed to hold the legs of that person so that the person""s legs do not interfere with someone carrying the chair upstairs.
Further benefits and advantages of the invention will become apparent from a consideration of the following detailed description, given with reference to the accompanying drawings, which specify and show preferred embodiments of the invention.